Into The Unknown
by Tearrer
Summary: ABANDONED Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, constantly bickering, and there's a new DADA teacher with a stick up his... well, you understand. Quite like the title says, its a story with an undecided path. But that's where you readers come in.


**IMPORTANT**** A/N:** Well, it certainly has been a while! Finally, though, I've started my posting once again. The story below is going to be Chapter One of the hopefully successful new fanfiction I'm writing, **with your help**! Yes, you heard me, you're going to be the ones to decide which happens next! **Through your reviews I'd like some ideas of what to put in the next chapter**. You'll see how it goes after reading through this beginning and, just maybe, I'll start an all-new trend of writing fanfiction: interactively!

**A Few Writer Requirements:**  
-This story **is and will be** a Draco/Hermione relationship. Though, a few side ships will be included as the story persists (at least I hope so!)  
-Rating will currently be T, having only mild violence and language and minor sexual happenings at most. It may go up or down depending on what happens and what is said.  
-The genre is also undecided yet, due to the fact the **reviewers **will be the ones to decide for the most part!  
-This book omits all information from book six (Half Blood Prince) and book seven (Deathly Hallows). Therefore, Dumbledore is alive, Snape did not "betray" anyone, and Draco is still an accepted student in Hogwarts. Also, all dead characters from book seven have suddenly come to life, lol.

**Chapter One: ****Crossing The Lines**

She was sensing it again. She could feel the pair of eyes burning into her... someone was watching her. Again. The faint swish of the cloak from behind her alerted her immediately of the presence. Her wand was gripped in her hand tightly and her movements seemingly casual, trying not to show her knowledge of the being to this said person. The darkness surrounding her was adding to the eeriness of the situation, making her heart pound inside of her chest.

_Just bloody brilliant. Girl, walking alone through a deserted corridor at night, with some masked man (assuming it's a male, at least) following her. Could my life be any _more_ cliché?_

Hermione thought to herself irritably as she continued down the hall, irate of the person following her. Honestly, three days in a row this had gone on! The first day she had at least tried to find out who he was, chasing him about the castle. Now, though, it was as if it was a twisted game of cat and mouse. The only catch was that the cat was bidding it's time, just waiting for the prefect moment to attack an unsuspecting mouse. Too bad this cat wasn't aware of the lion inside the mouse.

Now she was going bloody _insane_! Referring to herself as a mouse and- ugh. She gave up on the thought, not needing to be distracted by nonsense at a time like this.

She rounded the corner, sighing in disappointment that her patrolling shift was over. To be perfectly honest, she was dying to know who was wasting their time following her. Did they really think they could do anything if they caught her? She was _Hermione Granger_ for Merlin's sake!

"Thanks for the company, what a shame it you didn't allow me to greet your more formally," she spoke sarcastically into the black hallway behind her. She could have swore she heard a chuckle echoing from the blackness, but when the icy voice overwhelmed her sense of hearing the laugh drifted into nothingness.

"Talking to yourself, mudblood?" She jumped, not expecting to hear the cool voice to her left.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" She let out a breath of relief. "And please refrain from calling me such a foul name. I could also stalk about the school just as surely as you, reverting to immature nicknames such as 'ferret', and suddenly become the object of ultimate importance, such as you do yourself; however, some of us can refrain ourselves from the call of attention the more_ unstable _minds thrive to capture."

Draco looked mildly impressed. "You find me the object of ultimate importance in your life? I'm thoroughly _honored_, Granger."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," she said dryly, rolling her eyes at the prat who had, unworthily, been selected as Head Boy for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Is it usual for you to talk to yourself? I need to start preparing silencing spells early in the year, I see." Draco made a mental note of both looking up silencing spells and keeping an eye on Granger's mental health; only for person purposes, of course. No way was some nutter mudblood going to attack him off gaurd!

"Shut up, Malferret."

"So much for maturity," Draco grumbled, stepping through the portrait of the white horse which led to his private dormitory. Hermione shook her head in annoyance but chose not to comment. He _was _right after all, and she couldn't verbally agree with him. It simply wasn't in her nature to acquiesce to a Slytherin, much less Malfoy for that matter.

She took the few extra steps to the portrait of her own dorm, which upheld the image of a colorful field of flowers that rearranged themselves daily, spelling out various different charms that may come in use during everyday life. She read the current word, which spelled out 'SILENCIO', frowning slightly; she had learned that spell in first year. Shaking her head, she walked into her common room happily, feeling alone for the first time in the past hour. _Being follow really does get tiring_, she thought, not allowing herself to face fact that she was also no longer afraid. She was a Gryffindor, brave and strong. There was no need to be frightened by some cowardly student following her around at night, right? _Right_.

She threw her canvas tote bag onto the floor near her pile of school books that were in desperate need of attention. She sighed, not wanting to work on the rather difficult Potions assignment Snape had released earlier in the day. How in the world were a handful of seventeen year-old witches and wizards supposed to relate the properties of harsh cleaning potions into their everyday life? Why in the world was Snape even shoving unimportant facts of cleaning solutions into their minds to begin with? As appealing as the career of a cleaning woman simply delighted her, Hermione thought she might just be able to aim a bit higher in her calling of life.

Reluctantly, she reached forward to her Potion's book, _Advanced Potion Making: Volume Seven_, and set it and the blank piece of parchment before her.

_'The various potions that may be used for everyday household chores are more than useful cleaning supplies...'_

It was going to be a long night.

_'As stated in_ Household Remedies To Disorder_, the more extensive products manufactured can not only be used for cleaning the mold off tiles, but may also come in handy if you're ever in need of an artificial sweetener for a batch of home-made brownies!'_

She scratched out the words before her, sighing heavily at the poor information she was initially given and the very sad excuse for a paper that she had even dared to write in the first place. _Brownies and Snape?! Honestly..._ she scolded herself inwardly.

Yes, this was going to be a very, _very_, long night.

-x-

She couldn't believe it. It was unheard of before now. And it was unheard for a reason. Ron and Harry were staring as if they had just seen Snape and McGonagall snogging before their eyes. Hermione, however, was inwardly fuming. She felt her fist clench, and the parchment in her fist was being crumpled into nothing. Her eyes flashed with a maddening glint, staring only at the wretched professor in the front of the room - and he was staring _right _back, a mocking smile tugging at his lips.

The entire class could sense the tension. Everyone was whispering, trying to decipher the meaning behind the stares and glares. Never had Hermione Granger ever looked this incensed before. Waves of anger quite literally crashing around her.

"Hermione, you - you've got to calm down," Harry whispered reasonably. But she wouldn't even look at him. She could only stare menacingly at the teacher in the front of the room.

Honestly, if looks could kill, Professor Cerberus would have died. One hundred times. Very, very painfully. From falling off a cliff into thrashing waters with sharp rocks to meet him at the bottom.

They had just shuffled into the room, another Thursday morning of Defense Against the Dark Arts, first period. Each and every student sulking, not wanting to have to spend any more time with the professor than they had to. Let's just say that if Voldemort wasn't a psychopathic freak with inhuman features, lacking in an intact human soul, and was not obsessed with immortality and power, well then (1) Professor Payton Lee Cerberus would have been his perfect... er... best friend.

Not one student could understand what Dumbledore had been thinking when he had appointed the man as a teacher. He was bloody insane (the teacher, not Dumbledore. Although, he's a bit nutty himself)! The first thing he had said to the students in his dark, hollow voice had been, "If you disobey me you shall meet your greatest fears without defense." What kind of warm welcoming was _that_? Hadn't anyone ever informed this guy that first impressions are hard to forget? Especially in schools! From that day forward, the students learned that not only was his name beastly, but the wretched man himself was just as foul.

But today he had gone a step too far. There was a line. There was a line that had always been there. A student-teacher agreement line. And he had crossed it. No, he had run past it. Because there was one thing a professor just _does not do_. A professor does **not **give Hermione Granger a 'Dreadful' on a three-foot essay. A professor does not award her friends, those of which she had assisted with their essays, an Acceptable while leaving her with a failing grade.

No, that does **not **happen.

"Hermione, it's not that big of a deal," Ron said, hoping this would calm her down. But, of course, he's Ronald Weasley. And it is also a known fact that Ronald Weasley is dreadful at calming people down and usually does just the opposite.

"Not a-! Not a big deal? Ronald. I... look at this!" She shoved the essay towards him, making him back away from the parchment attacking his face. Her eyes were gleaming with anger and shock, as well as an undetectable amount of pain. She looked as if she were about to fall into a fit of hysteria. She wretched the essay that she had spent so much effort doing away and stuffed it into her school bag in disgust. Looking back up, she was met with a pleased professor, waiting with an even expression for his students to finish placing their essays into their bags. But anyone who was anyone knew that Professor Cerberus was never pleased or calm unless he was feeling accomplished. It was also well known that his accomplishments were never an achieving thing to anyone except the vile man himself.

"Now that we are all settled in and ready for today's lesson, I would like all of you to tuck your books away and remove your wands," he said, smile still tugging at his lips. Hermione glared at the man, but followed the rest of the students in abiding to the directions given. When all students were standing, Professor Cerberus flicked his wand and the tables moved against the walls, making the space available multiply. She was still stiff when he began his talking once again, this time with a touch of amusement in his voice. The students exchanged worried glances.

"Today we will be dueling. Each and every student for him, ah, or her, self. There is but one rule: No Unforgivables. We will start with," he paused and eyed the students in the room, all of who looked reluctant to participate, "Mr. Longbottom," Neville paled, "and Miss Abbot." The two stepped forward, wands withdrawn. The stepped up to one another, shook hands, turned their backs, took three steps, and got into their positions.

"Begin." The professor's sharp voice rang through the classroom. At once a curse had been delivered from Neville. Hannah was on the ground in moments, having been shot with a '_Stupefy_' before being able to act. A few of the Gryffindors smirked, _Way to go Neville!_

"Next." He '_Ennervate_'-ed Hannah and shoved Terry Boot in front of Neville and the duel began once again.

As the class went on, more people won and lost. Neville had managed to stay in for a surprising four rounds until he was taken down by Ron after being distracted from an '_Avis_' cast. Ron stayed in for just two rounds, losing to the quiet Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Zabini had managed to surprise him by setting his robes on fire, then stunning him while Ron tried to stop himself from being burnt. After that, Zabini seemed unstoppable. He had been through six people already, never missing a beat.

That is, until Malfoy took part. Smirking at one another, they shook hands and the duel was on. A curse from Zabini to Malfoy, Malfoy dodged. Another from Zabini - dodged again and a shielding charm from Malfoy, making it ricochet off and bounce back. Zabini dodged. Malfoy sent another, '_Locomotor Mortis_,' and Zabini had fallen forward, legs locked. Yet, Zabini miraculously managed to dodge the stunning spell sent by Malfoy to end the duel by rolling on his side and unlocking his legs, standing as if never been hit. To say the least, the students were impressed. Malfoy, however, wasn't. Zabini smirked and sent up a shield as soon as he stood, not forgetting that Malfoy was still relentlessly sending curses to him. In the end, he was not quick enough for Malfoy, who seemed to have gotten sick of messing around. With one bright purple light Zabini was doubled over laughing, taken down by a simple tickling charm. Without a second of hesitation he was stunned by Malfoy, who was smirking proudly.

A few daring students gave a small clap but stopped as soon as the familiar glare from the professor had reached them. He then released Zabini from his uncomfortable state (that is, being stunned _and _tickled at the same time – imagine the horror!). "Very nice display, five points to Slytherin."

There was an eerie silence. Never had he awarded points. For anything. No one dared move or make a sound. But he paid no mind as his eyes skimmed the students trying to figure out who was left. And, naturally, his eyes fell onto a still very angry and glaring Hermione Granger. "Miss Granger, forward please." She stepped forward tightly, wanting nothing more than to shove her wand up the Professor's nose. Finally, she lifted her glare from him and turned it to Malfoy, ready to duel.

"What fun this will be," Malfoy sneered quietly so only she could hear when they shook hands. Hermione only stared with malice. They turned, took their steps, and got into position. Everyone was holding their breath. Who would prevail? The cunning Head Boy? Or the fiery Head Girl?

"Begin!"

Hermione made the first move, wiping her wand around with such speed it was almost impossible to watch without blinking. A bright light came from her wand, having said the curse in her mind. Draco dodged, still smirking. Both students moved with swiftness and skill, equally using both speaking and thinking spells. After five minutes of dueling, neither seemed to be ready to surrender, nor were they getting tired.

Hermione, who had been holding in her fury, had finally begun to release the anger she had been holding in from the professor's actions as well as towards Malfoy for his inability to lose the duel. At that moment, she felt as if she could almost _thank_ Professor Cerberus for this dueling lesson for allowing her some liberation from her anger. Then the thought of _thanking_ him pissed her off even more and she lashed out on Malfoy, harsher than ever. But she was still holding back, and with rational reasoning. She didn't want to kill him! She'd save _that_ for the Death Eaters. She smirked to herself (smirking, thinking, and dueling at the same time! Quite the witch isn't she?) and continued concentrating on her rival.

She could already see he was getting frustrated. But unlike her, the frustration was getting the better of him, diluting him of his talents rather than compelling him to do more. He was clenching his jaw tightly, and his eyes were clouded with aggravation. She continued fighting, never letting down her guard, and shouted another spell that came to her mind, "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes flew from her wand, ensnaring around Malfoy's leg, making him unsteady. With one look into his eyes she knew he was about to do something awful. His wand was outstretched towards her, as always, but his expression gave him away. He was angrier than ever.

"_Sectumsempra_!" he shouted with such abhorrence that she was surprised she had time to duck after feeling the initial shock.

And in that moment, she snapped. It was the final straw to her already irate state. She wielded her wand, moving it with perfection, and said defensively, (2)"_Contego Deomnis_!"

It was dark magic, very dark magic. She shouldn't have even known about it. It had been in a book from the restricted section that she had gotten her hands on. It was a spelled that was used to shield her from _all_ curses. Even an Unforgivable. But it was dangerous, _very_ dangerous. One wrong movement of her wrist and every person in the room could have died, including herself. One small mispronunciation and the entire castle would have been _nothing_ within seconds.

But right now, she didn't care. She was blinded with anger, having allowed it to consumer to such an extent that she couldn't even explain the (irrational) rationalities she had formed in her mind. From the annoying person stalking to the results of her essay, this was the furthest she would allow her anger to overwhelm her without doing something about it. She stood up without hesitation, no longer worried of a spell that may be cast in her direction. She was completely invincible.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at, Malfoy!? You could have killed me you _bastard_!"

"_Me_!? What the bloody hell was _that _Granger! You could have just murdered every single _bloody _person in this castle!" he yelled back at her in horror. Draco Malfoy was actually _scared_. (3) Draco Malfoy, who she had never been known to be **genuinely** afraid of anything was scared of… _her_. And Draco Malfoy being scared of her… well that scared _her_. Within seconds she had realized what she had done and she dropped her wand in shock, appalled by her recklessness.

Then, to everyone's confusion (at least to the mindless students who didn't quite know what she had just done), she promptly fainted.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**(1) **(Professor) Cerberus: "Myth name of the three-headed dog that guards the enterance to Hades." -- **A/N:** Lol, I thought that was a nice touch!  
**(2) **_Contego Deomnis_. Contego: Latin for 'Shield.' de: Latin for 'from.' omnis: Latin for 'all/everything.' Hence, _Contego Deomnis_ mean "Shield From All"  
**(3) **We're going to pretend that Malfoy was never really 'scared' from books four and up. Book four, because I believe 14 is a nice, good age to start showing maturity about fear and such.

**A/N:** Phew! What a toll on my mind that was. I just spent two hours straight with that, and it's wasn't even all that long (well... for me it was. Compared to plenty of other writers out there it wasn't). Now, if you read the important A/N at the top, you'll know it's time for your job! **Send me suggestions, comments, and questions my lovely readers!** Tell me things you didn't like, and liked. But most importantly, tell me what you want to see within the next few chapters and/or what you'd like to see changed.

And, if you were to **answer the following questions** I'd be simply delighted! I've already got some ideas, but yours matter more, my lovely readers.

1- Who would you like the 'stalker' to be?  
2- Will Hermione confront her teacher about the failing grade? Or will she overlook it due to her recent law-breaking?  
3- Any preferred side-ships and/or other main ships you'd like to see?  
4- About what chapter would you like to see an extreme development between Draco and Hermione? (please answer this!)  
5- Are you reading this because of the idea of it, because you're a Dramione fan and would like to see where this goes, are you just enjoying it in general, or do you hate it and was hoping it would get better? (be honest, please)

That's all I've got for now! I'd like to remind you that I won't be updating until I get enough feedback/reviews. I've got this story going at two websites, so hopefully an updating won't be too far away. I'm having fun with this already! But, keep in mind, I am working on other things as well. Patience is a virtue -bows-. And, feel free to **complain **if I'm taking to long!

**Review Please - See a grammar, spelling, or other mistake? TELL ME!!**


End file.
